


Suna Who?

by hawkslittlesongbird



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cock Slut, Face-Fucking, Sexy, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Texting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, degrading, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkslittlesongbird/pseuds/hawkslittlesongbird
Summary: "Rin, Rin, Rin" you say bouncing on his hard cock "oh i need you so fucking bad""well you got me princess" Rintarou say back with a smirk.BEEP BEEP BEEP'JUST AS I WAS ABOUT TO CUM' you mentally yell at your alarm
Relationships: Suna Rintarou & Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Suna Who?

**Author's Note:**

> Please this is gonna be shit so bear with me please also i suck at writing smut, its the virgin in me cumming out (pun intended) anywho moving on from how stupid i am. There might be smut in the next chapter idk depends on how far we get, also everything your wearing is stuff i wear so if you dont like it FUCK YOU!! wait no i kid i kid ok ok leaving to go write the story now *wink wink*

"Mom I'm going out to hang out with Atsumu" you yelled out to your mom as you were walking out the door

"Okay be safe text me when your on your way back" your mom yelled back to you "And tell Atsumu I said hi"

"Okay i will" and with that you were on your way to Atsumu's house, he had offered to pick you up but you politely declined since he lived a couple of houses away and there was no point in wasting gas on that.

You get to his house and knock on his door. You and Atsumu were supposed to play videogames today, you were excited because it's been a while since you've seen him. He's been busy with volleyball and his new girlfriend. It's been lonely but you were fine with it because you understood.

To your surprise Atsumu's girlfriend opened the door in a bra and her short shorts unbuttoned.

"Oh shit! were you guys in the middle of something I can come back later." you said kind of upset since you were really looking forward to hanging out with him.

Atsumu walks to the door with no shirt on and boxers. "Sorry (y/n) i forgot about our plans, if you still want to we can still hangout." you hear his girlfriend scoff at the idea.

"No, no it's fine, you guys enjoy yourself" you walk away from the door and wave to them 

it was times like this you wish you weren't so anti-social, just so even if Atsumu couldn't hang someone else could.

As you were walking to the cafe across the street you feel your phone vibrate in your pocket. You check your phone to see a random number texting you, since you didn't know who it was you ignored it.

You make it into the cafe and decide to tell your best friend, your mom, about what happened.

YOU- hey mom Atsumu was busy when I got there so I decided to go to the cafe down the street

MOM- ok be safe honey

as you were checking your messages you run across what the mysterious number said

XXX-XXX-XXXX- hey 'tsumu could I get the homework answers

you knew exactly what Atsumu had tried to do, this was his poor attempt of hooking you up with someone. This wasnt his first time doing this. SInce you were fucking bored you decided to respond to the number.

YOU- wrong number

but I go to the same school as him what class homework do you need?

XXX-XXX-XXXX- Did he really- i bet he did this on purpose trying to get me with some girl

you laughed to yourself because you were thinking the same thing

YOU- Atsumu got you too huh?

Welp looks like were in the same boat, I bet he decided to fuck up our plans so we'd talk

XXX-XXX-XXXX- haha yea me and 'tsumu were supposed to hang out today

im Suna whats your name?

YOU- (y/n), we should get him back for this lol

HOT STRANGER NAMED SUNAA- yea i agree lets meet at (cafe your at)

YOU- oh im already here 

HOT STRANGER NAMED SUNAA- oh really me too, what are you wearing

YOU- Um a black artic monkeys shirt, a black skirt with black thigh highs that have a white bow on them im sitting by the window

HOT STRANGER NAMED SUNA- oh i see you, you look hot im coming over

as soon as you read the message he tapped on your shoulder. You damn near jumped out of your seat he scared you so bad.

"Sorry for scarring you" He said in a sexy huskie voice. 

"no its fine i should've known" you say blushing moving your braids out your face

DID I MENTION READER IS A BLACK GIRL WITH BOX BRAIDS

"so what should we do to get back at 'tsumu" he ask looking into your beautiful (e/c) eyes.

"umm i dunno i was kinda hoping you had an idea" you slightly chuckle at that trying not to seem awkward as fuck, even though you are

"oh hmm well i can't think on an empty stomach" he said getting up "want anything?"

"ouu yes please and i get a chocolate cake 2 slices-" you stop yourself realizing how greedy you sound.

"is that all?" he ask with a smile on his face after realizing how flustered you look.

"um maybe an iced coffee too if it's not too much" you say with a wide smile hoping that'll convince him to get it.

"sure, but you have to think up some idea's while im gone kay hot stuff." he says with a smirk waiting to see your reaction

he didn't expect this response though. "okay daddy, just dont forget my chocolate cake and we wont have a problem" you say pulling on your skirt and giving him bedroom eyes. Basically eye fucking him.

Suna blushed at this not excepting you to be so sexy. Suna opens his mouth as if he was about to say something but decided to turn around and order the food.

You looked at your phone surprised to see a message from Atsumu 

BITCHYTWIN- Hey are you busy? 

Maybe we could still hang, my gf had to leave

YOU- tsumu i didnt expect you to use me like this *crying emoji*

am i just a replacement to you?

but... i can hang anyways 

BITCHYTWIN- i- (y/n) you arent a replacement just a... boredom remover

you scoff at his response and suna sits next to you 

"who was that?" Suna asks

"oh just Atsumu" you take your cake and coffee from him "he wanted to know if i could still hang out"

"what'd you say?" suna asks taking a sip from his black coffee

"ouu nosey much" you tease him "i told him yes"

Suna laughs and stops suddenly "oh ask him if you could bring a friend and then we should go and flirt with eachother the whole time we're there."

"shit suna thats a great idea maybe it'll get him off my back about getting a boyfriend." you say taking a bite of your cake and pulling out your phone

YOU- Hey tsumu can i bring a friend, id really like you to meet him, hes so hot and sexy oml i want him to bend me over the table and fuck the life out of me.

BITCHYTWIN- YES BITCH PLEASE BRING HIM

CANT WAIT TO MEET MR. SEXY

you turn to suna and tell him.

~time skip, yallz finishes food and are at atsumus door~

suna hears atsumu about to open the door so he takes it upon himself to kiss your neck. you gasp at the heat of his lips on your skin as you begin to get wet and then realizes what hes doing and loudly whispers in his ear "daddy you have to stop atsumus at the door"

suna pulls back and smirks holding your and acting surprised to see atsumu "damn atsumu i didnt know you knew (y/n)"

"yea i didnt know you knew her either" atsumu says smirking at you guys

ignoring atsumus smirk you walk inside and push Atsumu's face as he whispers to you "did you just call him daddy"

Suna walks in and sits on the sofa motioning you to come sit on his lap which you do.

Atsumu stands there in shock, his too most anti-social friends dating! 

You start to shift around in his lap, trying to get comfy.

"babe could you stop moving your rubbing against my dick its making me hard" suna says holding your hips still so you'll stop moving.

You instantly blush because thats not what you were trying to do. "I- s-suna that w-was on accident." you say quietly not trying to bring too much attention to yourself.

Suna lets out a hearty laugh and kisses your head "it's fine babe just be more careful" he moves you onto on of his legs so your a little more comfy.

You completely ignoring suna because you were replaying in your head that YOU made HIM hard. 

Atsumu smirks "lets play some videogames"

"oh yea what game" you say moving a little to get closer to the screen as atsumu tells you the game.

"oh I think I'll sit this one out" Suna says grabbing your hips and making you rock on his leg.

'THIS WAS NOT PART OF THE PLAN SUNA. BUT WHY DOES THIS FEEL SO FUCKING GOOD UGH' you mentally yell at suna thinking he'll get it. like he can read your mind or something.

you bite your lip and grab the controller off the coffee table, suna still rocking your hips. You had completely forgot you were wearing your black lacey underwear (you had a feeling atsumu was going to set you up and to be honest you needed some dick)

"baby are you wearing these underwear for me" he quietly growls in your ear.

"so what if i did, are you going to punish me daddy~" you say a little louder than suna.

Suna bites his lip and retreats, "Atsumu, I got you, you wont lose" suna says with a smirk on his face. you scoff at the statement as Atsumu laughs and thanks him.

You and atsumu begin to play the game as suna whispers in your ear "if you lose i get to take you home." you laugh and say "deal"

As you and Atsumu are playing, suna starts to rock your hips on his thigh making you feel so good. Your clit rubs up against his thigh making you want to scream out his name. Quiet moans leave your mouth and your playing gets worst as your orgasm gets closer. You end up closing your eyes and cumming all over sunas thigh and moaning loudly. As you do that you lose the game and yell out "Fuck suna"

Atsumu sits there speechless and suna is biting his lip staring at the puddle of cum on his thigh. Atsumu finally decides to say something "see i told you, you need to hookup with someone" which of course you expected from him.

You slowly start to realize what you did and excuse yourself to the bathroom.

~Sunas POV~

'wow (y/n) just came all over my thigh' he says to himself as he scoops up some of it and puts it in his mouth.

"looks like she's coming home with me tonight" he says to Atsumu. Ignoring the fact that Atsumu is in deep shock, HIS BEST FRIEND JUST ORGASMED IN HIS HOUSE. 

~back to your POV~

You come back and sit next to Atsumu "i deeply apologize that was extremely inappropriate and I shouldn't have let it get that far will you forgive me." you say holding his hands.

"i guess, wouldn't want you to spend the rest of your high School alone." He says with a smile that soon turns serious "just don't do that again"

you nod and then turn to Suna "and you motherfucker after that im not going home with you" 

"you lost which means I win" he said slyly 

"And you cheated which means you lose" you say with a smile

"fine if i win this one i get to take you home and if you win you can-" he says being rudely interrupted by you

"you have to drive me to and from school everyday" you say smiling since you no longer had a ride because Atsumu goes to school an hour earlier because of volleyball.

"deal" you both say at the same time.

Long story short you lost because suna is amazing at the game and you lost all 6 rounds you guys played.

You lay your head in Atsumu's lap "Atsumu I am really that bad" Atsumu laughs and nods.

"Fine looks like I'm going home with you just let me tell my mom that I'll be home late." you say sitting up.

YOU- hey mom ill be home late don't wait up

MOM- ok be safe love you <3

you get up and stretch. "ready to go?" Suna asks

"Yea" you say giving Atsumu a kiss on the cheek and running next to suna. "see ya Atsumu"

He waved bye to you guys and with that you guys were out the door.

~Time skip into sunas truck~

The ride is quite for most the time but damn is suna being fucking touchy. He keeps rubbing and squeezing your thighs and getting extremely close to your soaking cunt. Suna had grabbed your hand and put it on his lap. His silent way of telling you to jerk him off while he was driving. You caught onto this and moved your hand onto his tip, not taking off his pants yet just wanting to tease him a bit. Then you start palming is dick making him moan.

"(y/n) stop teasing me and give me head already" he says frustrated.

you smile and pat his lap "poor baby wants me to touch him huh? well guess what I'm not going to, instead im going to touch myself and you have to watch" you sit up, pulling your skirt up so he can see your pussy. You slide your underwear off and hand them to him "you can keep them if you'd like" you turn your body so he can see and then start rubbing you clit. "Fuck suna~" you moan out to him.

"call me rin" he says trying to keep his composure.

you nod and bite your lip as you slide you finger inside you wet cunt. "Daddy Rin my pussy's so wet for you~" you notice suna has a tighter grip on the wheel and is trying not to look at you. You let out loud moans of his name, suna's cock was threatening to pop out at any moment. 

"(y/n) please" he begs you but your too busy to hear him coming closer to your orgasm. Having your 3 fingers pup in and out of your cunt at an inhuman speed hitting your g-spot every time.

Just as he stops at a red light you cum harshly, your legs shaking, panting so hard. You expected Suna to be pissed you came all in his new truck but he wasn't instead his eyes were covered in lust and his pants covered in his cum. "your going to get punished for that baby" he says as the light turns green he starts speeding home. You close your legs and hold onto the door "Rin can you please slow down I'm sorry" you beg him.

"That's not my name babygirl" Rin says not looking away from the road.

"Daddy please" you beg him.

He suddenly stops at his driveway, "it's your lucky day princess my mom and sister aren't home today." He gets out the car and helps you out too. Rin picks you up and throws you over his shoulder. He opens the door walks in then slams it, he takes you upstairs and throws you on the bed and tells you "strip"

**Author's Note:**

> okay you gotta admit that was good
> 
> add my tiktok @sunasused_c0ndom


End file.
